


Outcast (Frerard)

by A_A_Dolan



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_A_Dolan/pseuds/A_A_Dolan
Summary: Everything changes in the Way household when Donald and Donna Way take in a newborn child they found in a sudden crash site...a child who came from the sky. They raise him as their own son, alongside with their two sons, Gerard and Mikey.As years pass, Frank Way feels completely different from everyone around him in his life; not fitting in anywhere, and wishing to be normal. It all changes when he discovers he has super abilities...things take a turn for the worse when Frank develops romantic feelings towards his adoptive brother and the other brother finds out. Tired of feeling like an outcast...Frank decides to put his superhuman abilities to the test-punish those who were mean to him.
Relationships: Donald Way - Relationship, Donna Way - Relationship, Frank Iero - Relationship, Gerard Way - Relationship, Mikey Way - Relationship, frerard - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. The Child From The Sky

The night was young, but the Way household was quiet. Donald and Donna Way, a happily married couple, laid their two young sons, Gerard who was four, and Mikey who was one, down to bed an hour ago—left with the company of one another as they sat together on their living room couch, sipping on red wine while listening to music playing softly on their vinyl record player.

“How’re the boys?” Donald asked Donna, already feeling tipsy from the wine—his wine glass still halfway full, and it was his third glass.

“They’re fine, Don. I checked on them not too long ago—Gerard is sleeping peacefully with Mr. Teddy, and Mikey hasn’t budged since I tucked him inside his crib.

“Good, good...and how’re you?”

“Thirsty. More wine?” She asked her husband with a small smirk across her face as she grabbed onto her almost empty wine glass; gesturing for him to pour more wine into it. He chuckled lightly as he reached for the almost empty bottle of red wine off the coffee table in front of them, clumsily pouring the rest of it into his wife’s glass.

“I feel like we’re young again—we haven’t been able to do things like this since we became parents...”

“It has been a while.” Don agreed, nodding his head in response as he took another long swig off the wine.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love our boys. I love being a mom...just, I enjoy these moments too, with you. Drinking and listening to some of our favorite songs...reminds me of our lives, before.” Their conversation ended and they continued listening to songs from their teenage years while finishing the rest of their glasses of wine.

Both feeling rather buzzed, perhaps somewhat drunk, Donald lied down on his side comfortably on the couch with Donna lying beside him, snuggled up against him. He lightly stroked her long, blonde hair with his fingertips while humming softly along to the music playing in the background.

“I should check on Gerard and Mikey—“ Don said as he drunkly sat himself up, making us wife giggle softly.

“No, no—you’re comfortable. I’ll check on them.”

“You already checked on them, my turn.” Don assured Donna as he managed to climb off the couch and make his way up the stairs to check on his sons.

“Careful, hon.”

“Yeah, yeah...” He mumbled while gripping onto the railing of the stairs while climbing up each individual step.

Just as Don slowly walked towards Gerard and Mikey’s bedroom...a sudden, loud, roaring noise was heard clearly from outside their house. Loud enough to make the ground rumble, like an earthquake; the house shook—making all the furniture rattle and shake, and the lights flickered on and off...Donna yelled out for her husband as she clumsily stood herself up from the couch, nearly falling to the floor as it continued to rumble and shake.

“DON! THE BOYS!”

“I’LL GET THEM! FIND SHELTER!” He yelled back as he managed to make his way to the boy’s bedroom to collect them, both. The rumbling finally stopped...neighborhood dogs barking in the distance...Donna could hear crying coming from her son’s bedroom and she didn’t hesitate to run over to them.

“Don...?” She called out to him again once she opened the door and made her way inside. Don held baby Mikey in his arms, softly shushing him while lightly rocking him—trying to calm down the weeping infant. Gerard clung onto his leg as he sobbed out loudly, practically screaming.

“Oh, sweetie...” Donna said as she made her way over to him and quickly scooped Gerard up in her arms, holding his little body tightly as she placed soothing kisses his forehead.

“Are they hurt...? Are they okay?”

“They’re fine—I think they’re just startled...what the hell was that!? What happened...!?”

“I don’t know! But we should check outside, to see if anyone else is hurt or something—Aww if anyone else heard it...” Donna suggested as she continued holding Gerard against her. Don continued trying to soothe Mikey as he kept crying in his arms.

They both made their way outside their house to find the entire neighborhood outside their homes, looking just as startled by the sudden sound that disturbed the evening...unsure of what to do, Don asked one of the nearest neighbors what the sound was and where it came from, if they saw anything, or if it landed anywhere near them. They said they saw what looked to be probably a bright meteor of some sort, crashing not too far from their neighborhood...Don wanted to investigate what it was and told his wife to get into their car, along with their children.

He was always a curious one, Don, and he wanted to see what it was with his own eyes before the police got involved. He drove their car rather quickly—Donna nagged him a few times to slow down before he crashed the car and got them all killed...he was anxious and almost excited to see what it was that crashed.

He finally arrived where their neighbor said they saw the meteor crash and he quickly parked the car and stepped out to investigate, leaving Donna with Gerard and Mikey.

“Don! Oh, for heaven’s sake...” She mumbled to herself as she unbuckled her seatbelt and looked back at Gerard who sat in the backseat, buckled in, and Mikey was strapped inside his car seat—wide awake and cooing softly.

“Gerard, sweetie—mommy is gonna make sure daddy is okay, I want you to stay here with your brother. Okay...?”

“Okay, mommy...” Gerard responded softly as he nodded his head.

“Stay in the car, and I’ll be right back...okay? Stay here, watch Mikey.” Gerard remained silent as he nodded his head in response again, reaching out his little hand over to Mikey, grabbing a hold of his tiny hand in his.

“Good boy. I love you, sweetie. Both of you.” She smiled over at them before making her way out of the car to follow her husband.

“Don...? Where are you?” Donna asked as she squinted her eyes, trying to adjust her focus to the darkness surrounding her.

“Don!” She called out to him, hoping to run into him.

“Donna—come here...!” She finally heard Don’s voice, not too far from her. She followed it, finding a burning path leading towards whatever the crash was, exactly. The flames burning against the grass and dirt below her feet burned brightly...she gasped out softly as she continued to follow the path, leading to her husband. Finally she found him, along with the crash site...an enormous hole in the dirt...thick smoke floating all around it.

Don stared down at it, unsure of what it was.

“What is it...?” Donna asked him as she examined the large hole, trying to see what was inside. She stood next to him, clinging onto his hand...he was trembling.

“I don’t know...” He responded as he got a closer look. Donna squeezed down on her husband’s hand while trying to figure out what was inside the deep and dark hole buried in the dirt...it looked like something large and bulky was inside the hole.

Don lightly nudged Donna off as he began to climb himself inside the hole to get a better look at whatever was buried inside of it.

“Don—“

“Just stay up there...”

“Please be careful, and hurry up...I’m scared...”

“No reason to be scared, hon...just stay up there.” Don managed to climb into the hole—letting out a loud grunt since the hole was much deeper than it looked and it was practically black on the inside...the thick smoke continued to float in the air as Donna stood where she was.

She heard him shuffle around inside the dark hole several times, letting out more grunts and occasional swear words here and there...a sudden loud hissing sound was heard, making Donna gasp loudly—almost jumping out of her skin as she called out to Don. A bright and shining red and flashing light appeared inside of the dark hole, more thick smoke blew out of the large and bulky device that crashed...slowly opening. 

“Don...? Are you okay...?” She asked, feeling extremely terrified while waiting for his response. No response.

“...Donald...?” She called out to him, again. Again, no response...instead, the sound of a baby crying—it sounded like it was coming from inside the hole. The large and bulky box contained flashing bright red but the smoke was no longer blowing out of it since it opened up...Don reappeared from the darkness; climbing his way back up with one arm as his other arm held something small and wrapped up in a blanket close against his chest.

“Don!” Donna called out to her husband once more as she quickly helped him out of the hole. The sound of a baby crying was louder and clearer; the small and bundled up thing in Don’s arms moved...that’s where the crying came from.

“...Don...? Is that a—“

“A baby...Donna, its a baby...” He talked over his wife as he held the weeping baby in his arms. Donna stared at it in her husband’s arms...completely confused as to what was going on or how a baby ended up in a hole in the ground from a crash...and she wondered what that weird, metal, device was glowing red inside.

“Is it hurt...?” She asked him while slowly and carefully moving the blanket away from the baby’s face; revealing its little face...the baby was sobbing loudly and hysterically, all red and scrunched up as tears ran down its chubby cheeks...the baby had a head full of soft and dark hair.

“Oh, Don...it looks like a newborn...” Donna said as she softly shushed the baby, trying to soothe it.

“We have to take this baby to a shelter, a hospital—something...”

“Don, this baby has no family...it came from the sky...”

“Don’t talk crazy, hon—“

“Then where did it come from...?” Silence lingered between them...police sirens were heard from the distance. The baby continued to cry in Don’s arms.

“We could take it home with us...give it a home...nobody has to know—I’ll say we adopted, or we had another baby...Don, it needs a family. We can be its family...” 

“What about Gerard and Mikey...?”

“They’ll have a new brother or sister.” Donna was in complete awe with the little newborn weeping in her husband’s arms...she gently stroked its hair with her fingertips, softly shushing it...the baby continued to weep but not as hysterically as before.

“This is crazy, Donna...”

“What other choice do we have...? Look at the baby...” Don hesitated for a moment before finally looking down at the baby with his own eyes.

“We’re bringing it home.” The police sirens grew louder and that was their sign for them to flee quickly before they arrived. Don handed the baby over to Donna as they made their way back to their car.

Gerard sat patiently in the backseat, still holding baby Mikey’s hand. Donna was the first to get back into the car as she gently rocked and soothed the baby that was no longer crying but fussing, softly. Don got in the driver’s side shortly after and didn’t even bother to buckle his seatbelt as he started the car and drove away from the crash site.

“...mommy?” Gerard called out to her softly as he tried to see what she was holding onto in her arms.

“Its okay, sweetie...its okay.” She turned to look back at him, smiling a sweet smile at him. Without wanting any attention drawn to them, Don suggested Donna hide the baby they found in her bathrobe until they were back inside their house. Several neighbors were still outside but they seemed more concerned with what happened to notice them come back.

Once they were back inside; Donna held the unknown child from the sky in her arms—now fast asleep...Don held Mikey in his arms while holding onto Gerard’s small hand with his free hand.

“Gerard...come here, sweetie.” Donna hand gestured for her young son to come her way. He did as he was told and slowly walked over to her...his eyes staring at the baby in her arms.

“Baby...?” Gerard asked her, pointing his little finger at it.

“Yes, my boy. A baby...daddy and I found it...the baby was all alone and scared...we took it home. It’ll be our family, now.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Donna herself had no clue. She didn’t want to call the baby ‘it’ once more. She carefully laid the sleeping newborn infant down against the soft cushioning of the living room couch and removed the blanket wrapped around its little body...no cuts or bruises were seen anywhere on his little, pale white, naked body.

“Looks like you’ve got another baby brother, Gerard...”

“New baby brother.”

“I want you to love him like you love Mikey. Can you do that...?” Gerard smiled up at his mother, nodding his head in response.

“What are you gonna name him, mommy?” The baby boy slept peacefully; breathing softly as his mouth hung open slightly...his belly moving up and down...he was a beautiful baby. One of the most beautiful babies Donna ever laid her eyes upon. Curious of where he came from.

“Frank. His name is Frank. Little baby Frank...” Donna responded, covering him back up with his baby blanket before carefully picking his little body back up with both hands, holding him close against her chest—placing a soft kiss against his forehead.


	2. Fourteen Years Later

~ Fourteen Years Later ~

Donald and Donna Way took in a newborn baby boy they found in a crash site, inside of some sort of protective, large, and bulky container...Don joked with his wife that it kind of reminded him of a space crater or something close to that nature. They still think about how they found baby Frank...they still remembered the bright and red flashing lights. 

They never mentioned it to one another again, though...they wanted to give their new and adopted son a normal life. They never wanted Frank to find out how he was found...they were worried on how he’d react so decided to not mention it.

Baby Frank was different from all babies...not only was he the most beautiful and angelic faced baby both Don and Donna have ever seen, but he was also very well behaved. During his checkups as a baby, Frank never cried; he never fussed; he never whined...not even when he had his blood drawn. Most babies cried loud and hysterically once a sharp and pointy needle pierced their skin—not baby Frank. He didn’t even flinch. 

He had a very rare and unique feature too, the one thing everyone always noticed about him. Frank had heterochromia; a condition in which the colored part of the eye, the iris, is multicolored. Frank’s right eye was a bright, icy blue color whereas his left eye was a bright hazel shade—the iris was a deep and rich olive green shade and around the pupil was a light, mocha brown color surrounding it. Frank had beautiful eyes.

He was also a very intelligent for an infant. Frank learned how to crawl by the time he was six months old; learned to walk before he was even a year old; learned to talk by the time he was almost two. Mikey was a little slower with learning to do all three, but he eventually learned them all. Gerard kept his promise to his mother and treated Frank like a brother—loved him as much as he loved Mikey, played with him and bonded with him...Mikey wasn’t as affectionate with Frank.

Donna worried it was sibling rivalry though Mikey assured her every time she mentioned it that he wasn’t jealous of his adopted brother...if anything, he wished his own mom would give both himself and Gerard a little more attention. She was overprotective of Frank and therefore, coddled him more than usual. Not to mention...Mikey was afraid of Frank. He would never admit it, but he sensed something off about him...something dark. Mikey tried to be a loving brother and accept Frank into the family, but he kept his distance instead and let Gerard bond for the both of them.

Having a fear of Frank being taken away, or having his secret exposed...Don and Donna managed to live a normal, mundane life as a married couple and parents to three sons. Gerard, their eldest son, was now eighteen years old and almost a high school graduate. Mikey, their second born, was fifteen years old and a sophomore in the same high school Gerard attended. Frank, their youngest and adopted son, was fourteen—almost fifteen years old. Since he was found on October 31st, Halloween night...Don and Donna decided to celebrate his birthday on Halloween. They wanted to do something special for his upcoming birthday which was coming up really soon.

“Boys! You better be awake and dressed if you want breakfast before I drop you all off at school!” Donna hollered out to her sons as she finished preparing breakfast for her family. Don helped himself to a plate and a cup of hot coffee.

Gerard was the first to wake up, almost falling back asleep several times before forcing himself up and out of bed.

“Mikey—wake up...grab your clothes and get dressed.”

“...mmmm...” Mikey replied sleepily as he hid under his blanket on his bed. Gerard proceeded by shaking Mikey’s body, making him groan out loudly in annoyance.

“Frankie, buddy?” Gerard spoke softly as he walked over to his adopted brother’s bed, gently tapping his back.

“...hmm?” Frank sighed out softly as he lifted his head up from his pillow, his different colored eyes staring up at him as he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Time to wake up. Mom is making breakfast.” Gerard announced, smiling at him. Frank gave him a sleepy smile back while nodding his head in response.

“Michael—wake your ass up.” Gerard said once more as he pulled Mikey’s blanket off of him.

“I’m up! Damn...” Mikey mumbled grumpily as he sat himself up in his bed, ran both his hands through his messy hair, and tried to find his glasses that usually rested on his nightstand by his bed. Since he was still waking up and just tapping his hand around to find his glasses, he groaned out in annoyance when he realized he had to turn around to look for them since he was unable to find them quickly.

As Mikey turned around, he found Frank standing over his bed, staring at him.

“...shit—don’t do that, Frank...”

“I’m sorry...” Frank apologized as he held out his hand to Mikey—his glasses resting in it.

“They were on the floor...didn’t want you accidentally breaking them.” Mikey took the glasses from Frank’s hand, putting them on over his eyes.

“...thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Frank replied, smiling a small half smile over at his brother before looking for clean clothes to wear for school. Gerard was the first to change, brush his teeth, and brush his short, dark, thick hair until it looked decent. Frank was the second to change, brush his teeth and comb his hair. Mikey was the last.

They all paced their way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Don and Donna sat at the dining table eating their breakfast, sipping on their coffee, and making small talk.

“Hope you boys are hungry.” Don said as he pointed at all the food remaining on the stove.

All three boys playfully nudged and pushed one another as they raced to get food—the kitchen was filled with the squeaking of their shoes, light laughter, and brotherly pet names.

“Move, dork—“ Mikey said as he tried to bump shoulders with Gerard to grab a plate.

“No way, dude, I’m the oldest—I get first dibs.”

“Cheater!” Frank said as he managed to squeeze his way through in between both Gerard and Mikey. He was the shortest out of them combined.

“Hey!” Mikey said when Frank grabbed a plate first.

“Frank wins—he gets first dub. Rules.”

“Seriously?” Mikey asked, looking rather annoyed as he was no longer in a playful mood. Mikey hated that Frank always seem to get whatever he wanted—all throughout his life, he always had everything handed to him on a silver platter.

“Boys, no fighting. You’ll all eat, does it matter who gets it first?” Don said, using a firm tone. Everyone fell quiet and Frank felt like Mikey was mad at him.

“...here. You can go first, Mikey. I’m not hungry, anyways.” Frank said as he handed his plate over to Mikey, walking past him and out of the dining area.

“Nice one, Mikey.” Gerard said as he followed Frank out of the kitchen. Frank grabbed his coat along with his backpack.

“Leaving already?”

“Yeah, I’ll pick up something to snack on. No worries.”

“No, c’mon...don’t go. Mom will worry...you know how she is.”

“But Mikey—“

“Mikey is a grump. You know this, he didn’t mean anything by it...c’mon, let’s have breakfast as a family. Just ignore Mikey, okay?” Gerard was always so sweet towards Frank. He always had his back, no matter what. He wrapped his arm around Frank’s shoulder—pulling him close for a hug. Frank blushed to himself as he hugged Gerard back, feeling his heart race inside of his chest while smiling to himself.

They made their way back into the kitchen and dining area. Mikey was already at the table, eating. 

“You okay, hon...?” Donna asked Frank, with her soft and soothing tone. Frank just nodded his head in response while making his way back into the kitchen area to serve himself some food.

“He’s good, I had a talk with him. He’s okay.” Gerard said as he proceeded by doing the same and serving himself breakfast. They all sat together as a family, ate in silence...Mikey and Frank occasionally shot quick glances over at one another without saying a word. After breakfast, Donna got ready to drive them to school.

“Hey mom, can I drive?” Gerard asked once she grabbed her car keys.

“Do you want to borrow the car, today?”

“Can I?” 

“You’re so funny, hon. But no, I’ve got errands to run and I’ve got work later—your dad is heading to work right now, so I need the car. You’ll be taking the bus home.”

“Can I at least drive? I have my permit.” Donna let out a soft sigh as she smiled over at her eldest son, staring at his enormous, wide, green eyes. Gerard has Don’s eyes...he looked a lot like him, too. 

“Fine. Alright, here.” She responded, handing him the car keys.

“Sweet!”

“Shotgun!” Mikey called out as he grabbed both his coat and backpack near the front door, heading out of it shortly after.

“Looks like you’ll be sitting in the back with me, Frankie.” Donna said as she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulled him close and placed a soft kiss against his cheek.

During the drive, Gerard and Mikey fought over the radio station, Frank stared out of the car window—staring up at the sky. He watched the birds flying around...he loved watching the sky. Frank always wished he could fly...ever since he was a little boy, he always wanted to fly.

“Gerard, Mikey—settle on a station please or I will go back to driving.” Donna said as she snapped her fingers at the both of them, getting their attention. Frank’s eyes never left the sight of the sky or the birds.

“Frank?” Donna noticed being was quiet throughout the car ride. He didn’t respond as he heavily focused on the sky.

“Frank? Honey...?” Donna called out to him once more as she placed her hand down against his shoulder, lightly shaking him. She finally caught his attention and he turned his head away from the window to look over at his mother...she looked at his different colored eyes, individually.

“Are you alright...?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure...?” Frank nodded his head in response.

“Got lost staring at the sky, again...?” He nodded his head again, a small smile forming on his handsome face. She lightly brushed his long, dark bangs away from his face. Sometimes Donna wondered if Frank could remember that he came from the sky...it was a crazy thought, but she wondered...she knew Frank wasn’t like other children. Not once, in all of his life.

Gerard arrived outside of the school and was the first to step out. Mikey was the second out, then Frank. Donna took the keys back from Gerard and hugged both him and Mikey before heading back to the car.

“Frankie?” Donna called out to her youngest son as he was about to make his way into the school...he turned to look back at her.

“Are you gonna leave without hugging your mother?” He smiled over at her as he walked over to her and she embraced him in her arms with a hug. She would never admit it...but Donna worried for Frank. She worried for her whole family, but Frank mostly because of where he came from...she was sure police were still investigating the crash site. She was sure of it.

“I love you, hon. You know that, right...?”

“I know, mom. I love you, too.” All she wanted was to protect her family...she loved them all so much that the thought of anything horrible happening to any of them made her heart ache...she just wanted to have a family and now that she has it, she doesn’t want anything to happen to any of them. Especially to Frank, who is so different and he doesn’t even know it.

“Have a good day at school, okay...? Call me or you dad if you need anything.”

“I will. I promise.”Donna examined his face once more, staring at his unique eyes. She leaned forward to place a kiss against his forehead before letting him go. 


	3. Freak

As Frank slowly walked towards the entrance of the school, Donna drove off—feeling confident that her sons were safe.

“Hey, freak.” The taller, well built, and older student called out to Frank—leaning against his school locker with his toned arms across his chest. Frank kept his vision forward as he took a deep breath, clutching onto the handles of his backpack.

“Hey—I’m talkin’ to you, Frankie.” The taller, dirty-blonde haired, and bright blue eyed kid said as he paced behind him. Frank continued walking but nearly tripped as the older grade student wrapped his heavy and buff arm around Frank’s neck—placing his hand over his mouth while roughly punching him in his chest.

“I’m sure your mommy taught you manners, freak. I said hey.” Frank muffled in his hand, trying to wriggle out of his grip...he got punched a second time in the chest before the dirty-blonde haired, blue eyed kid pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“Please Todd, stop...” Frank pleaded with Todd as he rubbed his sore and aching chest...breathing hard and heavily while doing so.

“Yeah, okay. Sure thing, pal.” Todd smirked down at the younger and shorter kid in front of him.

“Say Frankie, which eye do you like better?” Todd asked Frank, moving closer towards him...Frank gasped softly under his breath as he backed away—his back pressing against the drywall.

“...what?”

“Which eye do people prefer on you? Your blue eye or your hazel eye?”

“...uh...I don’t—um...m-my blue eye, I guess...” Without saying another word, Todd balled his right hand into a fist—grabbed Frank by his shirt and roughly socked him right in his face; in his right eye, his blue eye. Students gathered around the both of them, chanting and cheering as Todd roughly slammed Frank against the wall before tossing him over against the lockers; the loud crashing of his body hitting against them echoed throughout the hallway...Frank’s lower lip busted open as blood spilled down his chin, dripping onto his shirt.

“Fuckin’ freak.” Todd spat at him as he roughly kicked him before grabbing onto him again—throwing more hard blows against Frank’s stomach, knocking the air out of him as he coughed up blood.

“FRANK!” He heard Gerard call out to him as he could see him roughly shoving through the crowd of students surrounding them to watch the fight...Gerard paced over to them and he managed to pull Todd off his brother.

“Gee—“

“Don’t talk, don’t talk—are you okay...?” 

“I barely touched him.” Todd said, his smirk never leaving his face. Gerard turned his head to look back at him, frowning while mad dogging him...he ignored him and grabbed Frank’s arm, wrapping it around his neck as he carefully lifted him up.

“C’mon—I’ll take you to the nurse...”

“No—“ Frank said as he tried to wriggle out of Gerard’s grip, but groaned out in pain and slumped against him.

“You’ll be okay, I’ll take care of you...it’s okay.” Gerard walked his brother to the nurse’s office and stayed with him as he was being examined.

“Frank Way, what happened to you now?” Nurse Parker asked him as he cleaned the blood off his busted bottom lip.

“Todd Grey...” Was all Frank responded with as he lightly winced, nurse Parker apologizing softly as she asked him to lift his shirt up to examine where he was punched.

“Are you guys going to do anything about that kid? He’s been bullying my brother ever since he started high school, here.”

“Yes, Gerard, I know. Unfortunately it isn’t up to me to do something about Todd Grey—not to mention his father donated enormous amounts of money into this school, he’s the golden child and can’t do anything wrong.”

“That’s bullshit.” Gerard spat out, frowning to himself as he looked at Frank’s swollen and blackening eye.

“He doesn’t need any stitches and there are some bruises already forming by his chest and stomach—nothing seems to be broken though.” All the blood was cleaned from Frank’s face, his blue eye was injured badly and his lower lip was also swollen and puffy.

“Do you want me to call your mom and dad?” Frank immediately shook his head no as he broke eye contact with nurse Parker.

“Frankie, mom and dad are going to find out for themselves regardless if you call them or not...” Gerard said as he placed his hand down against Frank’s shoulder. Frank tensed up and quickly nudged Gerard off.

“No—don’t tell them, mom will homeschool me if she could...please, just don’t.” Frank said as he looked directly at Gerard with desperation in his voice and his good hazel eye was teary.

“...Frank—“

“Please, Gee...” Frank pleaded with him. A moment of silence lingered in the air, and Gerard sighed out softly before nodding his head in response.

“Fine, okay...” Gerard gave him his word, though it wouldn’t make a difference in the end. He smiled over at Frank and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close for a hug. Frank felt himself blushing again as his heart raced inside of his chest.

After Frank’s eventful morning, Gerard walked Frank to his first period before going to his own class with an excuse note. As soon as Frank stepped in...everyone turned their heads to look over at him. Some kids whispered to one another while others pointed their fingers over at him...Frank just softly cleared his throat, held his head down, and paced over to his seat.

“...Frank? You okay...?” Jamia Nestor, one of Frank’s classmates and good friends, asked him once he settled himself in.

“Yeah. Nothing new—just Todd being Todd.”

“If I could I’d kick his ass for you.” Frank chuckled softly through his nostrils.m, making her smile.

“I know. It’s okay, no worries.” Frank assured her, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Throughout first period, Frank kept to himself and kept touching his swollen eye...it hurt every time he touched it but he wouldn’t stop...he didn’t know if he was imagining things or not, but his eye stopped hurting after some time...and his vision in his right eye began to clear up and he could see, again.

He even licked the deep gash on his bottom lip, only to find out nothing was there...he didn’t taste blood or feel anything...like nothing was there. Frank thought he was imagining things and he had to see for himself if he really was better.

After class was over, he grabbed his backpack and quickly paced his way over to the boy’s bathroom and went over to the first mirror to examine his face.

His right, blue eye was no longer swollen or blackened...he could see perfectly find out of it. Frank examined his lower lip, seeing for himself that it was no longer busted open; the gash was gone...no scar or marks or anything. Frank was fine...he felt completely confused but he felt okay. He even lifted up his shirt—exposing his bare, pale white torso...no bruises or marks. His injuries were already healed. Without explaining how...Frank just left the bathroom and carried on the rest of his day at school, smoothly. He kept to himself all day and tried his best to avoid both Gerard and Mikey—not knowing what to say when they noticed he was alright, even though people witnessed Todd Grey beating him up...Frank was okay. He felt okay, too.

After school, Frank made his way back over to the usual school bus he, Gerard, and Mikey took when Donna or Don couldn’t pick them up.

Frank sat all the way in the back by the window—throwing his hood on to try and hide his face. Mikey came on several minutes after and sat on seat in front of Frank.

“Hey, you okay...? Gerard told me Todd Grey picked on you, again.” Frank was surprised Mikey actually checked on him...he never did, really.

“...yeah, I’m okay. Thanks.”

“I heard you got a black eye and busted lip...is it bad?”

“No.” Frank quickly replied, keeping his head low...hoping Mikey would take the hint and stop asking him questions. Gerard was the last to arrive on the bus, sitting next to Frank all the way in the back.

“Hey buddy, you alright...?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Let me see your face—“

“No...” Frank shook his head no as kept his head low and his face hidden.

“Frank, I need to see how bad it looks—mom and dad are gonna flip when they find out, anyways—“

“I’m fine.” Frank interrupted Gerard by sitting up straight and pulling his hood down to reveal his face. Both Gerard and Mikey stared at him as they both examined his perfectly fine, clean , pale white face.

“...Frank, your eye...it’s better...”

“I told you.”

“And your lip...it was busted open and bloody this morning—“

“Did you make that up...?” Mikey asked Gerard, raising an eyebrow over at him.

“No, why would I make something like that up...? I saw Frank getting beat up by Todd...” Gerard kept staring at Frank’s face with his mouth hung open and his eyebrows lowered...he too felt confused.

“I’m fine, okay...? Just drop it. Don’t tell mom or dad about this either, just don’t.”

“But, Frank—“

“Gee, please...I’m asking you. I’m begging you, please.” Mikey stared at Frank, feeling that weird feeling building up in his gut again—making it hard for him to swallow...he’s seen Frank get hurt before, but never saw him bruised or cut up...Mikey never even saw him bleed. He didn’t say anything but he went back to feeling scared.

“Okay...fine. I won’t say anything. Just...are you sure you’re okay...?”

“I’m fine. I feel fine...really.” Frank assured him, smiling over at him. Gerard was still confused but he returned a smile back at Frank and nodded his head in response. 

Gerard read a comic book with Frank as Mikey listened to music playing through the earphones buried inside of his ears while staring out at the school bus window...he occasionally shot a quick glance over at Frank. He immediately stopped when he looked back again and found Frank staring back at him with his blue and hazel eye...Mikey felt a cold rush hit him and he gasped out softly as he turned away and focused on his music.

Frank blinked and went back to reading the comic with Gerard—it was a Superman comic. Frank really liked it...he liked Superman. He wished he could be as strong as him; wished he could fly; have all the power in the world...he began to wonder if maybe he had some sort of ability since he was able to heal so quickly. He never questioned it, but Frank did wonder why he could never stay hurt for so long. 

His earliest memory of getting really hurt and healing quickly was when he was six years old and he fell off his bike—he scraped his left leg up badly and it was bleeding heavily, you could even see his flesh...Frank cried and wept but nobody was around to help him when it happened. Not even half an hour later, his injury was better...his deep cut was healed; no scar left behind...and he remembered wiping the blood away like nothing. He never stayed injured for too long, but he never told anyone about it.

But now...his brothers knew. Gerard and Mikey knew...Frank worried Gerard would eventually say something to Donna, hoping he wouldn’t. He also wished Mikey would stop staring at him like he was a monster.

Frank wasn’t a monster. He was just...different.


	4. Playing Rough

Gerard was quiet the rest of the day but he kept his promise and didn’t mention Frank getting into a fight. He still couldn’t believe it even though he saw it with his own eyes...Frank was injured; he had a black eye, a busted bottom lip, and bruises were all over his chest and stomach. Part of him felt guilty for not kicking the shit out of Todd Grey—at the same time, he knew if he did anything to him, Gerard would be the one in deep trouble and Todd would so much as get a slap on the wrist.

Gerard kept to himself and distracted himself with more comic books and video games—Frank kept him company while Mikey spent time on his phone on the living room couch.

“Gee...?” Frank whispered out to him. Gerard’s eyes never left the TV screen but he had Frank’s attention.

“Yeah?” He replied as he continued pressing the buttons on his controller.

“...are you mad at me?” Frank asked him, his eyes staring over at him. Gerard’s eyes still focused on his game but his facial expression said enough as he lowered his eyebrows—made it look like he was frowning.

“No, of course I’m not. Why would I be?” 

“I don’t know...I feel like you’re weirded out from earlier today on the bus...” Gerard finally broke attention from the TV—pausing the game as he turned his head to face Frank...their eyes meeting each other. Gerard looked at each different colored eyes of his adopted brother while waiting for him to speak more.

“You looked at me differently, Gee...you looked at me the same way Mikey usually looks at me. You looked at me with fear in your eyes...because my injuries were gone, and I was better...you looked at me like I was a freak.”

“...Frankie, I would never think that of you...you’re my brother. I love you.” Frank swallowed his own salvia hard, he was sure Gerard could hear the gulp, and his cheeks flushed bright rouge as he bit down on his bottom lip and broke eye contact with him for a brief moment.

“You seemed mad at me for telling you not to tell mom or dad about Todd Grey beating me up...” Gerard’s big, forest green eyes widened as his mouth opened...yet no sounds of any kind came out as he closed his mouth, letting out a soft sigh through his nostrils.

“...I’m not mad at you. And I don’t think you’re a freak, okay? I just...I don’t know what to think about you—y’know...healing so fast. Plus, I don’t like the reality of knowing you’re getting your small, little ass kicked by Todd, that fucking douchebag...” Gerard frowned as he said Todd’s name. 

“Mom and dad will pull me out of school and home school me if they find this out—Todd will get away with it again, and you know it.”

“...I just don’t want you to get hurt again, Frank...” He was so worried and concerned for Frank, the younger boy couldn’t stop himself from feeling flustered at Gerard’s kindness towards him. Gerard was also so sweet and gentle with him...he always enjoyed spending time with him.

“I’ll be okay. You’ll see—I’ll get strong. Todd will get what’s coming to him, in time. You’ll see.” Frank said, smirking over at him. Gerard smiled back and chuckled while shaking his head.

“Love your confidence and optimism, buddy. But seriously, be careful...okay?” Frank sighed out softly, but nodded his head in response. Fifteen minutes later, Donna came home from work from her job at the nail salon, and she had two boxes of pizza in her hands.

“Boys! I’m home and I’ve got pizza!” After saying the word ‘pizza’ Gerard, Mikey, and Frank raced each other to the kitchen; playfully wrestling, shoving, and nudging each other.

“Hey, hey—there’s enough for everyone!” Donna raised her voice to all three sons, making them snicker as Frank pushed his way through Mikey...Mikey let out a low grunt as he grabbed Frank by his shoulder—tugging at his shirt, and roughly pulling him back...making Frank fall flat on his back on the titled kitchen floor; the back of his head hitting the ground, hard.

“Mikey!” Donna said to him as she kneeled down to Frank’s level and carefully lifted up his head with both hands.

“Shit Mikey, you trying to kill him?” Gerard asked him as he too got down on his knees and helped Frank sit up on the floor while their mother carefully examined the back of his head.

“Oh, my God—Mikey, you busted Frank’s head open!” Donna exclaimed as she noticed blood on her fingertips...there was a small but deep gash on the back of Frank’s head. Mikey just stood there in complete silence...his mouth hung open, and he was unsure of what to say.

“...mom?” Frank said softly as he blinked hard, his vision was blurry from the fall and his head was aching.

“Shh, honey—don’t talk, just take it easy and I’ll take you to the emergency room...”

“No, mom—I’m fine...”

“Frankie, listen to mom...” Gerard spike over him, placing his hand down against his shoulder and placing his other hand on the side of Frank’s face—making his different colored eyes focus on his face.

“Look at me, breathe...” Gerard spoke softly to Frank as their mom applied pressure against Frank’s bloody wound.

“Mikey—get a rag and help your brother with his bleeding!” Donna commanded her son. Mikey remained quiet but did as his mother told him to do. He found a small, clean rag and dropped to his knees—doubling checking the wound on the back of Frank’s head to see if he was really hurt...the head wound was still there; deep, bloody...and it made him queasy as he looked at it before covering it up with the rag.

“Why would you do that to him, Mikey?” Gerard whispered harshly at him, frowning.

“I didn’t mean to—it was an accident...” Mikey was telling the truth and felt extremely guilty for hurting Frank...he honestly didn’t mean to. Donna grabbed her car keys, both Gerard and Mikey helped Frank stand on his two feet as they carefully guided him to the car. She drove him to the emergency room in silence—speeding the car through traffic...Frank was in and out of it, his vision still blurry. He was confused as to why his wound was already healed...it still bleed onto the rag Mikey was pressing against it, to try and stop the bleeding.

They arrived at the emergency room, Frank was sat down in a wheelchair and was wheeled to a room, having his head wound examined. Donna was distraught as she found back tears...sniffling softly. Gerard tried comforting her by telling her Frank was going to be alright...Mikey’s guilt was consuming him as he sat in a chair, away from both of them, lost in his thoughts.

Frank laid on his side on the operating table—having his head injury examined...nurses cleaned away all the blood; disinfecting it, rinsing it out with water...the doctor couldn’t believe it himself when he saw that there was no serious injury anywhere located in the back of the young teenager’s head. Frank was okay, though he felt a little lightheaded.

“Mrs. Way?” The doctor called out to her once he stepped into the waiting room. Donna, Gerard, and Mikey all stood up together at once to hear what he had to say.

“Frank is okay. I don’t know how, but he’s fine.”

“...but, I saw his injury—it was really bad; really deep and it looked like he needed stitches...” Donna blabbered on as she continued to fight back her own tears. Gerard and Mikey remained quiet as they shot quick glances over at one another.

“Well...the nurses examined him as did I. I carefully examined it, and even cleaned it myself. He’s fine. No stitches or anything...his wound looks like it’ll be better by tomorrow morning. He’s fine.” Donna looked confused, as well as surprised, she even met out a soft chuckle and while trying to stay calm and cool.

“That’s great...I’m relieved. Really. Can we see him...?”

“Of course. In fact, you can take him home once he’s done being checked up, just in case there’s any internal injuries.” Donna, Gerard, and Mikey made their way over to see Frank who was being examined once more.

“Hon...?” Frank turned his head at the sound of his mother’s voice. He smiled over at her and she smiled back, embracing him in her arms with a hug—squeezing him tightly while placing kisses on the top of his head, and all over his face.

“Mom—“ Frank groaned out, blushing in embarrassment while laughing softly through his nostrils.

“How are you feeling?” Gerard asked him as he examined the clean bandage covering over his head wound.

“I’m a little tired. I’m okay, though.”

“I was so worried about you, Frankie...thank goodness you’re alright.” Donna said as she softly stroked Frank’s short, soft, thick, dark hair; rubbing her fingers through it.

“I’m okay mom, really. Doctor said so himself.” Frank’s eyes then shifted over to Mikey, who stood in complete silence behind both Donna and Gerard...his large eyes looking bigger behind his glasses. They didn’t say anything but Frank stared at him for a long period of time without blinking...his icy blue eye and bright hazel eye staring at Mikey intensely...Mikey stared back at him with his breath caught in his throat. His forehead was dampened with sweat, and he stood pigeon toed while fumbling around with his fingers...feeling very anxious as he then broke eye contact with Frank.

“Let’s get you home.” Donna said as she placed her hand on the back of Frank’s back, gently patting it and rubbing in a slow, circular motion...they all left the room, left the building, and Donna carefully walked Frank over to the car. Gerard helped him in the car and sat next to him. Mikey decided to sit in the passenger seat up front with their mom.

Donna put on the radio to block out the silence...Mikey kept to himself since he felt everyone was mad at him for what happened. He didn’t say anything, but he felt it...he slowly turned his head over to look back at Frank and Gerard. 

Frank’s head was resting against Gerard’s chest as Gerard had his arm wrapped around the younger boy’s shoulder, comforting and soothing him...Frank’s eyes were staring directly over at Mikey. He didn’t smile or frown when he noticed Mikey looking back at him...he didn’t react in any way. Mikey quickly looked away as he let out a soft gasp...his face was warming up and it felt more dampened with his own sweat as his eyes stared out of the car window.

They arrived home, Don was home—eating pizza at the dining table.

“Hey, where were you guys?” He asked them as they all made their way inside.

“Frank got hurt, I took him to the emergency room.” Donna explained as she tossed her car keys over on the kitchen counter.

“Emergency room? Why?”

“The boys were playing rough when I told them I got pizza for dinner—they got a little out of hand and Frank got hurt.”

“How did he get hurt?”

“Mikey accidentally pushed Frank to the floor; he fell on his head and busted it open.” Gerard explained, making Mikey frown over at him.

“I didn’t push him—“ 

“You grabbed him by his shirt and threw him back.”

“I didn’t fucking push him, Gerard.” Mikey spat at his older brother.

“Hey, hey—watch your language!” Donna hollered at Mikey, snapping her fingers while pointing her index finger over at him. Frank was quiet as he kept his head low...he stared at his shoes and felt it was his fault everyone was yelling at Mikey. 

“Boys...Frank is alright and that’s all that matters. Now, I want you boys to eat your dinner and get ready for bed—“

“I’m not hungry.” Mikey interrupted Donna as he walked past them all, making his way upstairs and to his, Gerard’s, and Frank’s bedroom—slamming the door shut. The kitchen and dining area fell silent. Donna let out a soft sigh as she rubbed her temples...trying to collect herself as Don got up from his seat at the dining table and made his way upstairs to talk to Mikey.

“...boys, eat. And Frankie—think you can stay up a little late tonight?”

“Why...?” Frank finally spoke as he lifted his head up to face her.

“You nearly suffered a head concussion...I don’t want you falling asleep so soon. Gerard, keep him company?”

“Yeah, of course.” Donna smiled at her eldest and taller son, gently caressing his soft, pale white cheek as she went upstairs to help Don with calming down Mikey.

“C’mon, let’s eat.” Gerard said as he lightly patted Frank’s shoulder and helped himself to pizza—grabbing plates for the both of them. Frank was quiet as he stood still...staring over at Gerard.

“...Mikey is mad at me.” 

“No, he isn’t. He was just playing rough—“

“He threw me...I felt his force. Mikey was mad at me.”

“No he wasn’t, buddy. Trust me, he was just messing around...” Gerard warmed up their pizza in the microwave.

“He wanted to hurt me...” Frank said, replaying the time from when Mikey grabbed him and roughly threw him to the floor—hitting his head so hard everything went to black for a brief moment.

“Frank, you’re overthinking it—Mikey wasn’t trying to hurt you. I know he wasn’t, okay?” He explained as he looked over at Frank, who still stood still where he was.

“...he doesn’t love me like you do, Gee. He’s afraid of me.” Gerard chuckled while raising an eyebrow over at him. Frank didn’t laugh with him and remained very serious.

“Why would be be afraid of you?” Gerard asked him as he went over to the fridge to grab some sodas for them.

“Because I’m different...” Frank replied. Gerard took their pizza from out of the microwave, now warm but not too hot to eat...he handed Frank his cold soda along with his heated up pizza.

“Different how?” Frank looked away from Gerard...staring at nothing as he swallowed his own saliva, hard.

“I’m a freak.” Frank finally said. Gerard frowned as he placed his hands down against his shoulders, making Frank look at him...their eyes meeting each other, again.

“Take it back.”

“But—“

“Take it back, Frank.” They remained silent as they stared at one another...Frank could hear his own heartbeat inside of his ears; beating rapidly as his chest puffed in and out.

“You are not a freak, do you understand me? Yeah, you’re different. We all are. You are not a freak; if you’re one, then so am I.” Frank remained silent as he listened to everything Gerard was telling him...his cheeks were so red and bright that he was sure Gerard could tell he was blushing.

“Take it back, now.” Gerard said once more as he tightened his grip on both Frank’s shoulders.

“...okay, okay. Fine. I take it back...” Without saying another word, Gerard pulled Frank close in for a hug—squeezing him tightly and making him let out a soft grunt. His face felt hot as he inhaled Gerard’s scent, softly. His cologne was strong and Frank couldn’t help but smile to himself when he felt Gerard squeeze onto him.

“I love you, Frank. You’re my brother, always...it’s okay to be different, but don’t bully yourself...you’re better than that.” Gerard said as he still held him in his arms. Frank listened, and his heart continued to beat like crazy. His heart calmed down a bit though when he heard Gerard refer to him as his ‘brother’. 

Instead of saying anything more, Frank just nodded his head in response. Gerard squeezed onto him once more—lightly patting his back before releasing him. 

“C’mon. Let’s find something to watch—we’ve got time.” Gerard said as he smiled over at Frank before grabbing his food and soda, heading over to the living room with Frank following him. They decided to watch ‘Halloween’ which was one of Frank’s favorite horror films. 

He especially loved it because it took place on his birthday and favorite holiday...he loved that Michael Myers was a silent killer. That nobody would ever hear him coming...how he hid in the darkness and watched all of his victims like a predator eyeing its prey right before striking. He loved spending time with Gerard the most out of everyone in his family...Gerard didn’t treat him differently; didn’t coddle him, or stare at him like he was a monster. He was natural with Frank and made him feel normal...Gerard also made Frank’s inside feel all warm and fuzzy. 

He gave him butterflies in his stomach...Frank knew it was wrong because they were family. Though they were not related by blood, Gerard watched him grow up...they were brothers. Yet, he couldn’t help how he felt towards his older adoptive brother...Gerard made him feel things he’s never felt before and he liked the way he felt when they spent time together.

During the film, Frank occasionally turned to look over at Gerard, who turned to look over at him. They smiled at one another before returning their focus back to the movie.


End file.
